


Before the Corruption

by Eldrithia



Category: Just Shapes & Beats (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anger, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Gen, Revenge, Violent Thoughts, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldrithia/pseuds/Eldrithia
Summary: The story takes place in the same Alternate Universe as Accidentally Stuck. What happened before the Pink Corruption, and why were Blixer, Barracuda, and Lycanthropy so set on spreading it? What were their lives truly like before they plotted to take over Paradise with the Pink Corruption? Was it revenge, or was it something else that pushed them towards their actions?
Relationships: Blixer/Cyan
Kudos: 25
Collections: Accidentally Stuck JSaB AU





	1. Prologue: Care for the Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A younger Blixer meets Barracuda for the first time, and the snake triangle accepts taking care of him. It is a surprise to see someone Barracuda's age taking responsibility as the father of a younger child.

The orange snake triangle was resting in the cave he had recently taken up residence in after his parents kicked him out. His name was Barracuda, and he was fifteen, honestly, it was a disappointment to see such actions taken against him. They didn’t want him since the day he was born because of the stupid triangle on his chest, he hated that it was important at all. It wasn’t like he was going to find one of the triangles from the tree, they were special after all! And he wasn’t much more than a teen at this point, so he didn’t see the justification in doing such things.  
He grumbled and slithered towards the cave entrance, that was when he heard crying. He made a confused face, crying, who could be crying in this place? His singular eye looked just outside the cave to see a small grey flower sobbing on the ground, his shirt had and x on the back, and an o on the front. It was clear that the little one got abandoned because of something, and he finally slithered all the way up. “Hello? Little one, are you alright?” He questioned softly, watching him turn around, and sob.  
“I can’t find my mommy or daddy, and I’m hungry!” He sobbed, looking up at the snake shape.  
“I can give you some food, but I don’t think they’ll come back. But you can stay with me if you want… What’s your name little one? I’m Barracuda.” Barracuda assured him, softly putting a hand on the little one’s shoulder.  
“B-blixer, I think that’s what mommy called me. Thank you, Cuda, for h-helping me.” Blixer responded he was well-spoken for a child.  
“It’s not a problem, little Blixer. And you should get used to me helping you.” He chirped, picking up the little one, and helping him into the cave where he stored the food.  
He had worked out a comfortable bed for himself off scraps he managed to find and even had a way to keep food fresh, it was a nice little place. He opened where he kept the food after leading the little one to the bed and pulled out a nice box of nuggets, they were cold, but he knew how to cook without a proper stove. He had made a spot for a fire in the cave and put them in a pan he had found, and cleaned when he set everything up, cooking up some food for both him and the kiddo. That was also when his snakes came back with some extra food and comfortable things from a spot where he always seemed to find that kind of stuff. He told them the boy was a friend, and Blixer helped the snakes with putting things where they were before while Barracuda cooked.  
When the snake shape finished, he put the food on a plate and sat down by Blixer on the bed. His snakes had eaten already, they hunted during the night and didn’t need as much as him. The little flower began eating the nuggets, happy to finally have something to eat after what he went through. After a bit of eating the boy seemed pleased, and asked for a drink, and Barracuda handed him a cup of water he had already poured. The boy drunk the rest of the cup and looked at the older with a tired face.  
“Do you need to nap little one? I can help you with that, it is late either way.” He told him, laying down all the way, and letting the small flower curl up against him as he pulled the blanket over them both.  
It would be a busy day tomorrow as they adjusted everything, but it would be just fine.


	2. Protection and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blixer meets Cyan, and Cube, thanks to Barracuda, but the two also have trouble with snobby citizens of Inner Paradise. It is clear that the two children and the adults will be friends for a while.

Barracuda had to go out today, and he had to bring Blixer, as well as his snakes with him. It had been a year since he found Blixer, but today he needed something special that he could only get from a friend in town. “Blixer, stay close, and let one of my snakes stay with you.” He told the boy getting a nod.  
“Okay Cuda.” The little flower responded, holding his hand as they started walking.  
The snake man was carrying a basket in his other hand and was slithering along while still holding Blixer’s hand. The young flower simply followed him but seemed to get nervous as they walked into town. That was when someone approached Barracuda, but they clearly were not friendly. “What are you doing here Barracuda? Didn’t we already say we don’t enjoy your type being around here? You snake shapes are dangerous.” The shape growled, Barracuda simply slithered past the shape, rolling his eye.  
Blixer didn’t like the tone they were using, so he just glared as he walked past with Barracuda, he considered the snake shape his father now. The shape seemed surprised to see the snake shape was caring for a child but did not say anything. Eventually, they got to the home of the friend he got food from, and the snake shape knocked on the door, smiling when someone opened it. The little grey flower looked at the shape, a cube, but they seemed friendly, and he smiled himself. “Barracuda, it’s nice to see you again! And you have a child with you?” She greeted, looking confused.  
“Nice to see you too, Cube, but this is Blixer, I found him a year ago abandoned at the mouth of my cave. I’ve taken up the place as his father since.” Barracuda explained  
“Aww, poor thing, well, I’m glad he has you Barracuda. You can come in now.” Cube told them both, moving a bit so they could walk in.  
The two went into the house, and she closed the door behind them. She had gotten a job as a caretaker for one of the young heroes of Paradise, a little square she named Cyan was her charge. But she already considered the young one her daughter, and she was about Blixer’s age, so went Barracuda sat down of the couch she called for Cyan. “Cyan, I have some friends over that I would like you to meet, come here little one!” She called, watching Cyan float down the stairs, looking surprised to see the slightly shorter Blixer and the tall snake shape that was Barracuda.  
Blixer looked up when he heard someone floating about, only to meet eyes with Cyan, and he tilted his head. “Are these two the ones you wanted me to meet?” She asked, seeing the downwards pointed triangles on their chests, but a friendly demeanor about them.  
“Yes, these two are Blixer, and Barracuda, they live in a cave outside of town, and I often help them with food and basic living needs.” Cube told her daughter, watching her land on the ground, and go up to Blixer.  
“Hello there, I’m Cyan if you did hear.” She greeted, watching the little grey flower smile at her, he was very interesting.  
“Nice to meet you, Cyan. Do you want to play a game of hide and seek?” He asked, smiling softly.  
She giggled, and nodded, letting Blixer hide first, and he ran to a different part of the house, slipping under a chair. Barracuda and Cube both chuckled, well that was nice, the two were already playing, they hoped they could be good friends. And the children played the game for hours inside the house as their parents spoke, eventually Cube, and Barracuda picked up all the stuff the two cave dwellers would need. Calling the children down to the door, so they could say goodbye. “Goodbye Cyan, I hope we can stay friends, though,” Blixer told her, getting a smile.  
“Come back and spend time with me sometime, huh, friend? Goodbye Blixer.” Cyan responded, smiling when he nodded and looked up at Cuda.  
They started walking away from the house after that, and Blixer grabbed Barracuda’s hand, so they could get home quicker. Barracuda called his snakes to his side if he ended up in a fight with someone and wanted to protect Blixer. The two kept walking to get outside of town, and that was when they got interrupted by the same shape from earlier. A green flower, who seemed to think he had taken the small grey flower from somewhere, but he did not care because of how much he didn’t want Cuda in town. He tried to shoot a projectile, but Barracuda just batted it away, taking a cut across the cheek, and he heard Blixer cry out, the snakes were already taking him back to the cave.  
Barracuda turned away from the opponent and slithered off faster than he could catch up. Eventually being back at the cave the Blixer, who had passed out from all the stress, he was still young, and that an exciting day. The snake triangle sighed, and laid down, allowing the boy to cuddle up to him in his sleep. He never wanted to fight, but if there was any chance to not be stuck out here, he would take it. No matter what horrible thing happened because he took it, Paradise was not for everyone like it should have been, and he wanted to change that.  
He heard his son start to have a nightmare, and held him close, closing his eye, and going to sleep. He did not know how much longer he could deal with all this; it had met him most of his life already, and he was little more than a teen. He hoped that Blixer could find his place in a world that he could change…


	3. Harm and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't always the nicest towards those that deserve it. And Blixer doesn't get to avoid this kind of thing, but luckily he has some friends willing to help him.

Lycan had arrived from the high mountains of Paradise, but he wasn’t the most popular because of his lighter blue than normal. He shrugged and walked towards a cave he saw, but he got surprised when he tripped on a rock hitting his face on the ground. “Ow!” He grumbled loudly, getting on what could be called his knees.  
He looked up to see someone walking up to him, a grey flower, he was a flower himself, but the other offered him a hand, and he took it. “Are you okay?” The small flower asked as he stood up, he was a bit taller than this grey one.  
“I’m fine, but I haven’t really seen you around here, I’m Lycan or Lycanthropy.” He introduced himself, watching the smaller smile, and put a hand to his chest.  
“I’m Blixer, I live in this cave with my dad, Barracuda, nice to meet you, Lycan!” Blixer responded, smiling at him.  
“You live in a cave, why?” He asked that was worrying.  
Blixer placed his hand on the downwards pointed triangle on his chest, and frowned, “My dad is snake shape, and both of us have upside-down triangles instead of right side up like yours. To them, in that town, unless it is special people, we are monsters, because of our differences.”  
“That’s horrible! We have upside downs in my hometown, and they get treated just like everyone else, in fact, one of my childhood friends is upside down. But I guess Central Paradise is still stuck on a stupid old tradition, fear of upside downs because they might throw off tradition or something.” Lycan growled, he hated all that, it was better to just let everyone live their lives.  
He hadn’t noticed, but Blixer had held his hand over his right eye for most of their conversation, and he looked in pain. “Are you okay?” He asked, frowning.  
“No, one of those horrible people in that town hurt me pretty badly. I can’t open my right eye anymore…” He admitted, taking his hand off it to show the blood smeared on his face, and hand.  
Lycan pulled out a water bottle, and a rag from his bag, starting to clean his face and make sure it would not get infected. “Oh my god, it’s not a light wound either, it’s pretty deep. I’ll bandage it up though.” The flower told the smaller, pulling out some emergency covering he had, he fashioned it into a bandage for the other’s eye and put it on him.  
“Thank you so much, Lycan, thank you!” He cried softly, hugging the taller flower, and sobbing against him.  
“It’s okay, it wasn’t that much of a problem Blix, I just felt so bad everyone has to treat you like this.” He admitted, hugging the other back, he could tell the other was a few years younger than him.  
Early teens probably, as it seemed like he hadn’t quite hit his growth phase, probably a late bloomer. It was clear he’d have to meet Barracuda, after all, he had just patched up Blixer, “Hey Blix, can I meet your dad? I’m sure it would be better if he knew about this.” Lycan asked, getting a nod as he packed the rest of his stuff up.  
“He’s this way,” Blixer told him, grabbing his hand, and leading him into the cave when they got in deep enough, they heard humming.  
They eventually were both standing in front of Barracuda, who stopped humming when he noticed them. “Ah Blixer, you made a friend?” He asked curiously.  
“Yep, and he even patched me up after I got hurt, this is Lycan!” He introduced him, smiling at Barracuda.  
“Blixer, what happened to your eye?!” The triangle asked it was clear he felt panicked.  
“If I may tell you, they cut him across his right eye, and now it won’t open anymore. But I bandaged it and cleaned it to make sure it would not get infected.” Lycan told him, surprised when the triangle hugged him.  
“Thank you so much for tending to him, not very many people care enough about us to do that. They would have said that we don't need to stay here anyway.” He thanked him, smiling when the other hugged back.  
“It’s no problem at all if they really think that, then I don’t think they are good enough for this place either, you two are some of the nicest I’ve met around here. They dismiss me a lot because I am from up in the mountains.” The flower told them both, frowning.  
“Well, I’m Barracuda, because I assume Blixer told you my name. But you are welcome to stay with us if you want to, after all, we don’t often have company.” Cuda assured, smiling.  
“I think I’d like it better here than in town, so I’ll take you up on that offer.” He returned, sitting down next to Blixer on a soft mattress they had sitting down on the floor.  
“Great, now I’ll have someone to talk with, it’s nice to have friends.” Blixer softly mumbled, he was so tired from the injury, that he fell asleep on Lycan, who simply yawned.  
He felt tired himself, so he quickly curled up, and let Blixer cuddle up close to him, falling asleep as Barracuda settled down himself. He didn’t think he’d ever be so happy to get company, but they had a visit from Cube, and Cyan upcoming, he wondered how the two had been, they didn’t visit very often, so he didn’t know much.


	4. A Visit and Hearbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can last forever, and Cyan's purpose finally catches up with her. Causing something to break apart in the aftermath.

Blixer knew it had taken another year after he met Lycanthropy, but he would finally see Cyan and Cube today. He wanted to tell Cyan everything, and spend time with her, he did not know why, but he felt something for her, his heartbeat faster when he saw her. Lycan could see how excited he was and smiled, it was cute, he hoped the two would be even better friends. Barracuda chuckled, he was always so happy when they came over, and he had grown this time too, he was a bit taller than before. The three sat waiting for the visit, and when they heard someone knocking on the cave wall they looked up.  
Barracuda and Lycan chased after Blixer who ran ahead of them, “Calm down Blix!” They both called out, smiling.  
The grey flower had stopped in front of the two and was talking with Cyan, smiling, and laughing already. Cube noticed the two walking up, and smiled, “Barracuda, and a new friend, but it is nice to see you all.”  
“I’m Lycanthropy or Lycan for short. I’m guessing Cyan is a hero, after all, I’ve never seen a shape like her.” Lycan responded, smiling.  
“Blixer, go talk with Cyan outside, we need to discuss some things,” Barracuda called to him, getting a nod.  
The grey flower led Cyan outside to a nearby lake, smiling at her. “This lake reminds me of you, Cyan, you are always so calm, like the water, and blue like it too.” He explained, watching her giggle, but she frowned after that.  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, looking worried in his one still working eye.  
Barracuda, Cube, and Lycan were talking, and she frowned. “Cuda, Blixer won't able to see Cyan for a long time after this. She must go back into training until she is an adult, and they do not want her leaving the town, this happens to every hero. And I want to be with her every step of the way, so that means I might not see you for a long time. And Lycan as well as Blix, but I worry about how you’ll take it.” Cube sighed, frowning.  
“I’ll take it well, Blixer, I don’t know. I think he might have a crush on Cyan, and I don’t know if he’ll be okay ending that by actually having his heart crushed.” Cuda shot back, frowning.  
Cyan was having a hard time telling him, but she sighed, she had to admit it. She did feel something for him, and if he did this would hurt even more. “Blix, I won't able to visit you anymore, my hero training is getting intense again, and it will be until I am an adult. But after that, I do not know if I could ever see you again, I don’t know what all that is like.” She blurted, watching the look on the other’s face drop.  
“I-I…” He tried to speak, but all that came out was a very heartbroken sigh, he guessed she really was just like everyone else.  
He held the triangle on his chest, and started to cry, it felt like he was ripping apart. He turned and ran, eyes closed as his tears began to run down his face. “Blix!” Cyan called out, but it was too late, he was already out of sight.  
Blixer kept going, his tears running down his face as he dashed through the forest, finally stopping at a big tree. It was not blue or green like the rest of the forest, but rather a dark shade of pink, he sat on the tree, crying his eyes out, no one liked him but Cuda, and Lycan. He did not know what he could do, but upon laying back, he pricked his finger on a piece of bark that was sticking out and was sharp. He cried more and simply sucked on his finger at the pain, eventually cleaning it up in the spring at the base of the tree. Cyan had panicked as he sat and cried, running back to the cave.  
“Mom, Cuda, Lycan!” She exclaimed, looking scared.  
“What is it, Cyan?” Cube asked, watching her daughter’s face fall.  
“Did you tell Blix what you wanted, and what happened?” Barracuda questioned, eye showing a curious look.  
“Yes, but he ran away in the forest, and I wasn’t able to keep up. I’m worried he might have just run aimlessly.” He affirmed, looking afraid.  
Cuda and Lycan sighed, he went there often so there was nothing to really worry about, that was his thinking spot. And Cube covered her eyes, she was sorry that she had to hurt him, and he was so happy before this. “It’s alright, we knew he would not respond well, but we’ll find him, you two go home, and rest, you’ll need it.” Lycan dismissed both, going back to where he was sitting in the cave, and closing his eyes.  
“Okay.” Cyan frowned, turning and leaving with Cube as she walked away, she felt the heartache herself.  
She had always found him interesting, and she had just ruined all of that, she wondered if she would ever see them again. Blixer was still resting at the tree and looked down at his wound from the sharp bark, it was typical really. Other than the fact that it was a bit pinker than he expected, but it was not like he cared, he was still crying. He put a hand on his scarred eye, scowling into the pond below him, he was mad and sad, he just wanted to do something to help himself. He could feel himself heating up, but he was still sobbing, he felt frustrated…  
After a time, he went back to the cave, and Lycan, helped him patch up his injury, frowning. He would try to move on from Cyan, after all, it was all he could do at thing point. Because she pretty much told him their friendship was not all that important, she only cared about protecting those snobby Center Paradise citizens. He punched the cave wall in anger, screaming loudly before falling to his mattress. Both Cuda, and Lycan appeared startled, but let him take his time letting it all out, but they both had a feeling this would not be the end of this...


	5. Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the spread begins, slow and subtle. Fed by Blixer, and maintained by his friends.

It had been a few years since he had last seen Cyan, and Blixer was not sad anymore, he was just angry. He was sleeping on the mattress, and having an interesting dream, turning away from the other two in the cave. They were making breakfast, they were both tired of the outside world’s treatment of them, and they sighed. Well, they could only hope for the best, or the worst, it really did not matter at this point. Barracuda simply coiled his body, they had all been feeling a bit less energetic since that day, even as mad as Blixer was, he had not had the energy.  
Lycanthropy seemed the most affected, as he did not like going outside much anymore, even though before he enjoyed it. They had not thought much about Blixer’s blood slowly changing colors either, during the time he had that injury from out in the forest. It was now totally pink, but they did not really think about it as much. It almost seemed like they had accepted that no one really wanted to know them that much. The little grey flower that had once been full of innocent naïve curiosity, was now replaced by an older more hardened young adult, who knew how harsh the world really was.  
They had all learned that at some point in their lives, and now, it seemed more real than ever. Paradise would have its fourth hero, and they would be left alone and treated like dirt, as they always had been. Barracuda got pulled from his thoughts when he saw Blixer shifting in his sleep more, he wondered what kind of dream he was having. The grey flower meanwhile was wandering through a dream, his eye wide open, he had heard something that sounded like his own voice. He walked slowly, through a grey place, he assumed it represented his own mind, but he kept walking, holding his arm.  
Eventually, things started to become pink, slowly, but eventually, the place was becoming a brighter shade of it. As he walked, the grey followed him under his feet, though it seemed to get less as he continued onwards, that was when he heard that voice again. He looked up, to see himself standing in front of him, but the other him was pink and was smiling with a bright white eye. “W-what?” He asked softly, being surprised when the other version of himself walked closer to him.  
“What’s wrong, are you scared?” The pink flower asked, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.  
“Y-yes, but now, I’m even madder at my situation,” Blixer responded back, growling, and looking down at his other hand, he wanted desperately to change something!  
“You know, I could help you with that if you want me too. I’ll only do it if you are sure.” The other version of himself confirmed to him, watching as the mindscape around them turned pinker.  
“I’m sure that you could help me greatly, but I want to do a test with your power. Perhaps to get used to it just a bit.” He told the other, getting a nod.  
“Do as you wish; it isn’t in my place to stop you.” The other version of him assured him.  
“What are you supposed to do?” He asked himself, frowning.  
“Help you be yourself, you should not have to hide because of some foolish tradition. Or some foolish thoughts cause by horrible shapes, and beats, this is so you, or we, can do what you want to. What you aspire to do, don’t you want to have a life as a DJ?” The other asked, getting a nod.  
“Always, I have wanted to since I first heard music all those years ago. And now, no one will stop me from doing what I want to do.” Blixer returned, looking determined as he opened his eyes up to see Cuda and Lycan looking at him.  
“Blix, you alright?” Lycan asked, looking concerned.  
“Yes, I’m fine. But I want to go outside for a while.” He confirmed to the two, pressing his hand against the mattress as he got up.  
“Alright then, just come back Blix. We don’t want you hurt.” Barracuda told him, closing his eye with a smile.  
Blixer headed off after that, and Cuda sighed, looking at Lycan. “Cuda, can I have some food?” Lycan questioned, smiling when the snake triangle gave him some of the food.  
Though Barracuda seemed to get thrown off when he was suddenly in pain and grabbed his head. “Cuda? Cuda? Cuda?!” Lycan called out, watching the snake man cover his face.  
Lycanthropy jumped backward as Barracuda fell to the ground, his orange color changing for a second. He was clearly in pain, as he was screaming as well, tail swinging around violently as he did so on the floor. After a few minutes, it stopped, and he looked up at Lycan who was crying. “W-what happened…?” He asked, standing back up, but the other handed him a mirror.  
His eye widened, he was turning pink, his face had gone half pink already. “Oh god, Lycan what is this…?!” He cried, he felt scared, so scared, he did not even know what was happening!  
“Cuda, you’ll be okay, I think?! I don’t know!” The flower called out before grunting, and falling to the floor himself, and screaming, as the pink began to spread over his skin, causing parts of him to become sharper.  
Barracuda looked horrified, and picked up Lycan, he was crying and did not even realize. What were they going to do?! That was when Blixer came back into the cave, he had turned a bit pink while outside. “Cuda! Lycan! Oh god!” He yelled running up to them and placing his hands on Lycan’s side as the pink color stopped progressing on the other’s body.  
“We don’t know what happened Blixer, suddenly this started happening, oh god, what are we going to do!?” Barracuda yelled; he panicked for once.  
Blixer looked at them, and then frowned, but smiled. “I promise we’ll be okay because we will be. Everything will be fine.” He assured them both, watching them nod, they would be fine.


	6. Full Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the final chapter of this little story, the start of a story we all know very well.

After that day, the three spent time preparing and came up with a plan. They would teach those snobs in Central Paradise, and all of Paradise that they were something to fear. And this would not be the only thing they would do, whatever was turning them pink would spread at their own choice. They would crush this feeble land beneath them and show them what for! This was why you never crossed them, or you would end up a miserable little mess to scoop under the rug!  
Blixer had accepted his choice long before the other two had, and this was the time they finally accepted it. Shortly after this took place, Barracuda and Lycan fully embraced their corruption, hiding away for Blixer to start their plan, and then everything would change. Then Blixer allowed momentary full corruption, getting in a fight with Cyan upon her return to Paradise one day from her last day of training. He lost, but retreated to the cave, sitting there as if he were still himself, eyes both closed, he only needed one triangle, and he would be able to do what he wanted to do. He looked up when Cube and Cyan entered the cave, softly smiling at them.  
“So, what are you two doing here?” The grey flower asked them, moving about just a little.  
“Well, we wanted to give you a gift especially after we defeated a threat to Paradise. After all, someone like you needs the extra strength.” Cyan told him, smiling.  
He chuckled, was that what this was about? Or was it some way to gain his trust back after so long? Either way, he did not really care all that much. Cube smiled at him, and then asked, “Where are Barracuda and Lycanthropy?”  
“They are around, just not in the cave now, you know we do have to hunt for food a lot.” Blixer shot back, smiling.  
Cyan nodded that made sense, but she watched as the triangle god closer to Blixer, and span as it did. The grey flower watched it and smiled softly, it certainly was interesting, he would give it that. It landed in his hands shortly after that, and he held it up, watching it, and then he allowed it to stab him on the top of the head. Causing his pink blood to make a mess of him, but he simply smiled at the other two, eye turning bright pink. “HahahAHAHAHAHAH!” He laughed loudly, letting it all out, even in what sounded like a terrifying way.  
“Blixer!” Cyan called out, only to stop when the other turned totally pink.  
And then his true look finally appeared, large with sharp teeth, two horns, flower body-like arms, and a single glowing white eye. “Ah, this feels so good! Who would have known I could ever gain such power!” He chuckled, starting to chase the two.  
“But I can’t have you two getting in my way! RUN, FLEE, YOU CAN’T HIDE FROM ME!” Blixer roared, chasing after them, starting the full corruption of Paradise along the way.  
And when he finally got his chance, he tore the Tree of Life from the ground to gain its power. But this also brought him into direct conflict with Cyan, but it was better than still being trapped and a weakling in that cave! He fought the hero, absorbing power from one of the parts of the tree and sending her far away. Along with all her other friends that would pose him a problem, and he quickly assigned roles for the most security, also placing Barracuda, and Lycanthropy as proper roadblocks for the little square. He would never go back to that cave, never again!


End file.
